ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Haqim 10 Legacy: The Ultimate Infinite Powered of Zaliton/Quotes
This is a quotes page. Dubbed *'Haqim030': Eventually, dude. *'Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX': Oh yeah... we do. (looks at Old George after his old form, crying) *'Old George': Wh... what? *'Shieldoon': You have been you, i want to Alpha and Ascalon powers even to me. *'Haqim030': It's going to fight-to-fight me even got the reaching of Perodua Alza. *(transforms into Clockwork) *'Haqim030': (reaching of Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX, as Clockwork) Clockwork! *(Shieldoon using the his Heat vision at Clockwork his hitting him, detransformed) *'Haqim030': What the HFIL!? *'Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX': Is can to under Omega 1 Nanite's control, after called Enhancement Nanites powered, you have been solved. *'Haqim030': You have been along. ---- *'Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX': Hold this, Shieldoon! (uses binoculars his dark heat vision at Shieldoon but regenerated) *'Shieldoon': (after put his Blocking Powers him, and throwing at Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX into the walls, blocking him) *'Haqim030': Stupid! *(Shieldoon is a Omega powers and into his Omega-Shieldoon) *'Omega-Shieldoon': I am OMEGA! *'Haqim030': Oh no, Alza! *(transforms into Way Big) *'Haqim030': (as Way Big) WAY BIG... *'Omega-Shieldoon': (shot beam at Haqim030 his a foots, and turned stone) *'Haqim030': (as Way Big) Ow! (after his stopping) His time to go Ultimate! *(evolved into Ultimate Way Big) *'Haqim030': (as Ultimate Way Big) Ultimate Way Big!!! ---- *'Haqim030': Why doesn't he just phase through the hull? *'Zaliton': Copy... that. *'Haqim030': We're attempting to what you might call improve ourselves, and make our daddy proud...so he doesn't have us whacked! ---- *'Haqim0334': (ride off) I'm sure the ship landed close by, unless the sensors are off! *(ride off, after Ultimate Aggregor punching at Haqim0334 his crashed, Ultimate Aggregor merge with Ultimate Kevin (he powers) and Andromeda) *'Ultimate Aggregor': You tried, everybody tried, but here I am a monster and if I look the part, why shouldn't I act it? (his made a looks at Haqim030 as Jetray, after reaching back into Perodua Alza SE 1.5) *(Haqim030 flew down) *'Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX': (he smashing into the ground, his looks Haqim030) *'Haqim0334': I'm not afraid of you anymore, even Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX and Haqim030! *'Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX': (grabs Haqim0334's stomach) Now you did even to stop guide... (after Haqim030 shot laser at his eye) OW! THIS IS CANNOT IMPOSSIBLE! (mimicking Rath) LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING' HAQIM030! NOBODY GOT IT! *'Haqim030': (as Jetray) Not yet. He'll make plenty more mistakes! That didn't come out right... *'Haqim0334': Cut it out! (after using Funchucks and shot wave at 2 heroes and Aggregor into the wall and car) That is even... (into him) ...Shieldoon! *'Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX': Get out of here! (activates blocking powers his shocks) Auuuuuugghhhhhhhh! *(using merge all into Shieldoon has been powers) *'Shieldoon': (punching Haqim030 into at Alza SE 1.5 EX into the ground) *'Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX': (after shocks) Is mimicking, as back... i am Extreme 1.5! *(evolved) *'Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX': (after reaching powers of Clockwork and Upgrade) I am see you out for me, I am even his powerful nanite it is got to you.